legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S4 P11/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room as Erin feeds Rose a piece of bacon) Erin: Is that good Rosie? Rose: Yeah! (Rose finishes off the bacon as Erin holds her close) Erin: So cute. Alex: She doing okay Erin? Erin: Yeah, she's doing really well! Rose: Just hungry was all. Alex: Well that's good to hear. Erin: Yeah. You doing okay over there Jack? Jack: Yeah I'm fine. Why? Erin: Didn't know if you were still jealous or not. Jack: Babe, you know I'm not gonna be jealous. I've gotten over all that. Erin: You sure? Jack: Positive. Rose: That's good! Alex: Erin, you seem really calm for some reason. Scott: Yeah. Why is that? Erin: Oh its thanks to Rosie over here. Izuku: How is Rose making you feel calm? Erin: Well... Alex put your hand on her. Alex: Huh? Erin: Just do it. Alex: Alright. (Alex puts his hand on Rose's head, overwhelmed with euphoria) Alex: Whoa....That's...really good actually. (Alex starts petting Rose's head) Alex: What the hell is this....? Erin: It's her power. Jack: Power? Izuku: What power? Erin: Come pet her and find out. (Jack walks up and pets Rose's belly, causing him to de-stress.) Jack: Wha....What the....? Alex: Yeah, you see? Jack: The hell....? This is amazing! (Jack continues petting Rose as he smiles) Jack: Dude, I could keep petting her for hours. Alex: Same here. Rose: This is getting a bit weird. Jack: Aww, it's not so bad Rosie. (Jack scratches Rose's tummy, causing her to giggle) Rose: H-Hey! That tickles! (Jack and Alex stop petting Rose) Alex: Wow.....What was that Erin? Erin: You guys remember where Zach took us? Uraraka: Oh yeah that pocket world of his. It was so blissful there, Erin: Well that place seemed to rubbed off on Rosie if you know what I mean. Alex: So, she makes people happy just by touching them? Erin: Basically any physical contact works. Jack: Wow! Mina: Oh! Can I feel? Denki: No let me! Charlie: Hey let me get some good feelings! Erin: WHOA WHOA WHOA! Slow down there guys! Rose: I'm not a stress ball! Erin: Yeah! Charlie: Awwww! Zulu: Come on Erin! Erin: She's not here to be stress relief! Rose: I'm a hero! Not a comforter! Foxtrot: Hey that power though could help out alot of people who suffered trauma out a lot. Tom: That is true. You could also help calm people down should they go crazy. Erin: Yeah! And she already likes being around people, so it could work out! Rose: Really? Alex: It might not seem like much, but it could help out. Rose: I did want to beat up bad guys like Erin does, but if I can make people feel better, I'm all for it. Erin: Yeah! At least for now you can- ???: Oh heeeeeroes!! (The Defenders all sit in silence) Alex: No way.... Omega: Is it really...? (Alex looks out the window to find Nova sitting outside) Nova: I know you're in there kiddies! Alex: Goddammit, It's Nova... Tom: What the hell does he want...? Izuku: Cause trouble I bet. Pearl: We should be careful. Don't want a repeat of last time. Erin: Yeah. *To Rose* Rose. Stay here. Rose: Okay. (Rose sits down on the couch as the heroes all head outside to meet Nova) Nova: Oh there you are! Jack: Yeah. We're here. Now go away. Nova: Oh but I just got here. Alex: Well you're welcome to stay if you want another ass kicking. Omega: I'll break your damn arms again if you don't leave kid. Nova: Jeez, so pushy! No wonder this city doesn't like Targhuls. Mina: Only reason the city doesn't like Targhuls is cause those idiots are P.A.T! Nova: Hey maybe they have a good point. (Mina tries to rush toward Nova but she's held back by the others) Erin: Just tell us what you want and go Nova. Nova: With pleasure. (Nova opens a portal that slowly begins sucking the heroes in) Alex: OH CRAP!! Jack: NOT AGAIN!! Nova: Goodbye heroes! I'll see you on the other side! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts